


Fahrenheit

by Sub_Energy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, BTS is descended from various wealthy familes, But seriously there's something up with Hoseok, Dark Humor, Different chapters focus on different couples, Drown in the filth, Eventual Smut, Except Hoseok, Except Hoseok who's a teacher, Family Problems, I apologize to BTS for this, I really wanted rich kids!Bangtan, I'm going to hell for writing this, M/M, Non Idol AU, SIN WITH ME, Slow Burn, So Wrong It's Right, So aged uo Hoseok, They all lived around the world prior to the boarding school, They all shine I promise, everyone is a student, everything is not what it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sub_Energy/pseuds/Sub_Energy
Summary: Taehyung Vanderbilt never got along with his father; so when he's booted off to an English boarding school, he's pissed.However, maybe the other students can show him a side of himself that he never knew existed.





	1. Bon Voyage, America

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first BTS fanfic! Before this whole shabang starts, there's a bit of stuff I need to explain.
> 
> All of the boys are supposed to be descended from various wealthy familes who live around the world. I did quite a bit of research on my chosen families, so I'm hoping you'll really enjoy it! They're all still ethnically Korean, but they will be referred to as being "American" or "German" due to the fact that they are living in that country since birth in this AU.
> 
> I kind of had to white-wash Hoseok a bit for the purpose of this plot (I'm really sorry, I didn't want to. I'm not racist, I swear.) and you'll understand why later on in the story. I promise you that it'll make for some delicious plot twists :3
> 
> Lemme clarify the last names I'm using for the boys in this, along with the country they live in/are from. (They way I see it, if you're Spanish but live in Austrailia, you're Australian.)
> 
> Jimin Tudor: English  
> Yoongi Romanov: Russian  
> Taehyung Vanderbilt: American  
> Namjoon Hanover: German  
> Jungkook Bonaparte: French  
> Jin Stewart: Scottish  
> Hoseok Genovese: Italian
> 
> I will be posting small excerpt of the upcoming chapters as a bit of a preview at the end of each chapter!
> 
> The school I created for this story is based on a real boarding school in England! Here's a link if you'd like to check out the statistics on it! http://www.ukboardingschools.com/schools/tonbridge-school/
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Critics are welcome, so feel free to leave some for me if you'd like.

 

It was that morning at breakfast when Taehyung's father dropped the bomb. "What?! You're shipping me off to a boarding school in England?! You must be kidding me!" His father hadn't even discussed it with him at all. Did he actually think Taehyung would want to go?

"Son, it doesn't matter what you think. You're a Vanderbilt, so you need a proper education. The school system here in America makes our ancestors roll in their graves. We're sending you to England. Pack your bags, because your flight leaves tomorrow morning." 

Taehyung stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the ground in the process. "Dad, you can't be serious! You honestly can't expect me to be able to pack up my entire life in less than 24 hours!" He wasn't one to get riled up quickly, especially with his father, but this was absolutley ubsurd.

His father slammed his fist down on the mahogany table, which knocked over the glass of orange juice his mother was drinking. "This isn't up for discussion! You're going, and that's final. Learn some damn manners, boy!" Taehyung stormed off, but not before catching his mother looking at him with pity.

~~~~~~~~

To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He was absolutley furious. Taehyung's day had started off poorly, as an error with his plane caused him to have to take a later flight. A COMMERCIAL AIRLINE FLIGHT. The blonde boy felt squished in the tiny seats. The plane he was on had no wifi, no outlets, no heated blankets, and to top it all off, no food that was cooked to order. All in all, he was miserable.

It wasn't Taehyung's fault that he was privileged, he was a Vanderbilt for Christ's sake. The Vanderbilts were one of the wealthiest families in the United States. Whatever he had ever wanted was automatically given to him.

The 16 year old attempted to shake off his disgust, and tried to sleep. It was gonna be a long day.

~~~~~~~~

Upon arrival at the airport, he was greeted by a short man named Bang Si-Hyuk. "Hello, you must be Taehyung. I'm Bang Si-Hyuk, the Dean of Tonbridge Academy. Come with me, I've got a car waiting outside." 

As both men walked toward the exit, Bang Si-Hyuk was droning on and on about how he'd fit right in at Tonbridge. Taehyung wasn't listening, though, he was captivated by the okd architecture surrounding him. He couldn't help it, as he grew up learning all about how his Dad built Grand Central Station along with other masterpieces. 

He spotted Big Ben in the distance, and rushed to yank his phone out of his pocket to snap a quick picture. Taehyung hadn't even realized when Bang Hyuk stopped walking until he blindly crashed into him. "Ugh, we've really gotta do something about your coordination, boy. And for Her Majesty's sake, fix that beré! It's been lopsided since you got off the plane!"

Taehyung subconciously tugged his berè's black ribbon and tucked some of his hair under it before schooling his face into a blank expression. He could already feel his almond shaped eyes narrowing in distaste. Bang Si-Hyuk and him definetley won't get along.

~~~~~~~~~

For the most part, the car ride was silent. He occupied himself on his phone until he felt the car screech to a stop, catapulting the remnants of his Coca-Cola across his lap. He snorted, but what could he really do on the way to the Academy? Good thing his jeans were black.

"Taehyung, someone else is joining us on our ride. His name is Namjoon Hanover. I'm sure you'll become friends easily." Bang Si-Hyuk smiled, but Taehyung could swear the older man's words meant something deeper than what he intended.

The blonde-haired boy spotted someone approaching the car, and was instantly blown away. He walked with authority, and you could practically feel the wealth radiating off him. The person he spotted was gorgeous. He had greenish-brown hair and dark brown, almond shaped eyes, which stood out against his tan skin. He slid into the car and into the seat next to Taehyung without a word. He was utterly transfixed.

"Um, is there something on my face?" His newest acquaintance asked, tilting his head slightly. 

Shaking his head slightly, Taehyung snapped out of it. "N-no, sorry. I was just thinking." The strange boy next to him flashed a grin, "The name's Namjoon Hanover. Member of the House of Hanover; but I'm sure you knew that already. Nice to meet you."

He felt his blood boil as warmth spread through out his cheeks. Maybe being sent off to England wouldn't be so bad afterall...

 

Next Time:

Taehyung sputtered, "I'm from New York! I could literally buy your family, so piss off!"

The silver-haired boy chuckled as his mouth twisted into a wicked grin. "That's funny, considering I'm a Tudor, which means my family runs this country."


	2. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life is a fickle bitch, Taehyung. The sooner you realize that, the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN HOLY SHIT this fic actually lives? I deserve a good kick in the ass for how long I've made y'all wait. But, that long wait for this comes with good reason. I had to revamp my plot.
> 
> To put it simply, I'm utilizing these last names of prominent families to connect each individual BTS member to wealth and a background. It's just a tool that I'm utilizing to help me tell my story.
> 
> I was going to post this chapter on friday, but I decided to wait for today because IT IS EXACTLY ONE MONTH SINCE I SAW BTS IN CONCERT. I MISS MY BOYS SO MUCH.
> 
> Anyway, I really apologize for the long wait. This chapter is on the shorter side, but it's necessary to move the story along. As a way to apologize, I'll be adding another update tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Bang Si-Hyuk walked the two boys into the sprawling campus of Tonbridge Academy. The air pretty much reeked of wealth, and the various Gothic architecture loomed overhead. Taehyung was still peeved about the fact that he had to drag his own luggage behind him: he had maids for that back at home. A slight tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his brooding thoughts. “So, what brings you to Tonbridge?” Namjoon asked as he adjusted his Rolex, which shone brightly in the sun.

The blonde haired boy scowled, “My father forced me to come here for some sort of educational enlightenment. He seems to think I didn’t learn enough back at home for some retarded reason, and shoved me on a flight the next morning. And you wanna know what was the icing on the cake? I HAD TO RIDE ECONOMY CLASS! It was so disgusting, I actually couldn’t believe that people ride that all the time.” At this point, Taehyung was gesturing wildly with his hands, swinging them in front of himself. “You know what? I should just sue the airline company. It’s not like they could win the lawsuit, anyway! As soon as I turn 18 and get my trust fund, I’ll hire the best lawyer and wipe the floor with them. Serves them right!”

Namjoon just laughed, the sound coming from deep in his stomach as he doubled over. He smacked one of his jean covered thighs as the hysteria died down, and cleared his throat as he stood up once again. “You, kid, are hilarious. You do realize that even though you’re rich, you can’t just wait for Daddy’s money to rain down and bail you out of life’s problems, right?” Taehyung’s eyes widened in shock, “E-excuse me?”

“Life is a fickle bitch, Taehyung. The sooner you realize that, the better.” The younger boy sputtered, absolutely appalled about how the conversation had suddenly flipped into a lecture. “I-I don’t have Daddy issues, thank you very much!” He spun on his heels and sprinted away from the admissions hall, ignoring Bang Si-Hyuk yelling for him to come back. 

~~~~~~

Taehyung wasn’t sure how long, or how far, he ran. All he knew was that he kept running until his lungs felt like they’d been burned with acid, and his breath came in short, gasping wheezes. He felt like he’d ran a marathon. After sputtering a bit further into a large garden, the young Vanderbilt promptly collapsed on a bench.

The blonde haired man was still furious about what Namjoon had said to him. How dare he insult him? Namjoon was probably poorer than him, anyway. Yes, Taehyung himself was a snob, but it wasn’t his fault. Being surrounded by overly pompous people all his life hadn’t really done him any good.

Sighing, he turned over onto his back on the bench. The fluffy clouds were a stark contrast against the baby blue sky. It reminded him of the view he had from his balcony at home. Taehyung briefly pondered over what the rest of his time here at Tonbridge would be like, because he certainly hated it so far.

“-cuse me?”

“Helloooo, earth to blondie?” A tanned hand was waved in front of his face, startling Taehyung. He jumped upright, causing the hand to smack him right in the face. He groaned, rubbing his eyes to hide the slight tears welling in them. The stranger just giggled, amused at Taehyung’s suffering. He scowled, and waited for the man to introduce himself. “Wow, I am so sorry about that. You were just so spaced out I couldn’t think of anything else to try and snap you out of it. I didn’t mean for it to turn out like that. You’re new here, aren’t you?” The ginger-haired man in front of him apologized, but his face told a different story. It was as if he had just cashed in his check for winning lottery or something, which was stupid seeing as he was obviously rich.

Taehyung felt extremely uneasy, but he couldn’t figure out why. The newcomer was making him really uncomfortable. “Oh yeah, completely forgot about that. I’m Hoseok Genovese. I’m the dance instructor here. Please call me Hoseok, everyone does. And you are?” The ginger haired man extended a hand down toward him. “Taehyung. Taehyung Vanderbilt.”

Hoseok just grinned as he pulled Taehyung to his feet. “You’re gonna love it here, allow me to give you the grand tour..."


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important details regarding this fic

Hi guys.

I've been in a massive slump with this fic, if you couldn't already tell. I can't seem to write anything I'm satisfied with, or come up with anything I deem fitting for how I want this story to continue.

Seeing as this is my least popular work in addition to how I see updating this particular story as a chore rather than something I enjoy, I've decided to put it on hiatus until further notice.

This isn't me dropping the fic completely; I'm merely putting it heavily on the back burner because I'd prefer to focus on Regression and Friendly Favors (and BangtanMEMEyondan, but I update that on a whim, there's really no plot for that aside from dank memes). 

You may think I'm a bit shallow for this, but ' very results driven, and seeing comments, kudos, and views on my stories drastically improves how fast I churn out a new chapter. When I bust my ass to write something and don't receive a single comment or at the very least a kudos, it upsets me and makes me not want to write the story anymore. That's essentially what happened here, as the views are super low and not a lot of people are interested in it. 

 

I've also had a growing interest in other pairings (SugaKookie, Jungseok, Minjoon, etc) and haven't wanted to write VMon. That's another major reason why this fic is going on an undetermined hiatus.

I apologize to those one or two people who I think were interested. This fic will be updated whenever I feel the desire to in the future, similarly to the sporadic style of updates for BangtanMEMEyondan.

In the interim, I strongly encourage you to check out my other three works, which have some scheduled updates as follows:

Regression (Chapter 8): Saturday 7/15

BangtanMEMEyondan (Chapter 12): ???

Friendly Favors (Chapter 7): Tuesday 7/18


	4. Exciting News! Please Read!

'Tis the season of giving.

I recently found some of my notes for this story I had written in the past and misplaced! After reading them, I've come up with a new (yet very similar) direction for this story, and am proud to say it'll be making a comeback!

I was really surprised by those of you who commented saying you enjoyed this story, I thought no one really was interested seeing as I never really got comments until I announced my plan of discontinuing it. Your words in addition to the recovered notes/outline inspired me to bring this story back. _(Chorus: Backstreet's back, oh yeah!)_

  
It might be a lil messy as I've gotta amerce myself into this AU again, but I'll do my best to give this story all the love it deserves. My main focus will still be on **Regression,** but I'll do my best to churn an update out at least once a month.

 

I hope you're all as excited as I am to return to this work, and keep your eyes out for an update! If you haven't bookmarked already, I highly recommend doing so that way you'll know when I drop the next update.

I will delete this message upon the upload of the new chapter :)


End file.
